Natsu Dragneel
Natsu Dragneel & Romeo Conbolt vs. Dan Straight is a fight fought between Fairy Tail Mages Natsu Dragneel and Romeo Conbolt, and Legion Corps member Dan Straight. Prologue While searching for their clock part, the teams stumbles upon an entrance of some kind. Natsu tries hitting it with no luck and he only hurts himself in the process. Lucy then summons Cancer and has him pick the lock and as soon as he finishes the gate begins to turn and glow brightly and the sand collapses underneath them. When they land they encounter yet another door, which Romeo soon figures out how to open. Eventually they make it to underground graveyard where they encounter Legion Corps members Coco (Earth Land) and Dan Straight.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 134 After trying to attack the two all together, Natsu battles with him instead so Lucy and the others can go look for the clock part while Coco pursues them. The team gets separated even further as the floor collapses beneath Coco and Lucy. Lucy tells her team mates that they should continue looking for the clock part and they would meet up later.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 135 After a little while, Romeo and Michelle break through the ceiling above having rubble land on Coco leaving her unconscious and giving a way out to Lucy. However, before she leaves, Lucy helps Coco get out and patches her up. Then, they continue their search for the clock piece and end up in a room where they think the piece is located. Meanwhile, Natsu begins his battle with Dan Straight.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 136 Battle Natsu rushes towards Dan, but finds his direct attack strategy will have no effect. Natsu tries to change his strategy by destroying the surrounding pillars and use the cover of the resulting dust and debris to attack. Natsu attacks with Fire Dragon's Iron Fist, but finds that it doesn't even make Dan flinch. Dan laughes off his efforts and says there is no way he can lose due to the seven year difference in power. However, Natsu ignores those comments and tries to fight back with Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame only for Dan to block it with his Ricochet sending Natsu down a flight of stairs. He then ends up creating a hole through the ceiling to where Lucy, Romeo and Michelle are. From the hole Natsu made, Dan appears and is happy to find that Lucy is in the room and heads toward her. Seeing Dan's back turned Natsu goes to punch him but instead of getting him Dan turns and Natsu hits his spear instead causing him to shrink in size yet again. Dan then tries to go to Lucy again only to be stopped by Romeo, but his attack was useless because of Dan's ability to block and send back any attack. Yet again, Dan tries to go after Lucy only to be stopped by Romeo. While Romeo is distracting Dan, Happy and the others are coming up with a plan to get Natsu back to his normal size knowing that Romeo can't take Dan by himself. They decided that Lucy is the only one that can get his attention and while he's distracted Happy would fly Natsu and have him land on Dan's spear returning him to his normal size. The plan succeeds, then to finish him off, Natsu and Romeo combine their fire and deal the finishing blow to Dan knocking him out. Afterward The impact from Natsu's attack activates a hidden device that reveals the clock part that they were looking for and the team rejoices about the completion of their mission. References Navigation Category:Anime Exclusive Fights